


Model Bitty Story Concept

by HiyaMiya



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Doesn't help that both the real morning sun and the sun personified are in your kitchen, Domestic, Getting Together, M/M, Model! Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaMiya/pseuds/HiyaMiya
Summary: Bitty is this charming, charismatic model who is discovered by Alicia. Jack has Difficulties when he sees him at fashion shows and events. Of course there may be subtle flirting if they manage to ‘bump’ into each other.Even more difficult when Bitty needs a place to stay one night and Bitty is no longer in a suit that makes him look like the most handsome person alive but in none other than cute booty shorts. (And maybe a Zimmerman jersey cause he forgot a pyjama top?)





	

’… Morning, Jack?’ 

Jack closes his mouth and his eyes snap up to Bitty’s. He’s seen this beautiful man charmingly styled and sexily rugged. Memories of previous indecent thoughts had always flickered through his mind whenever they ended up talking at previous events. 

But right now. 

His mind can’t is failing to come up with one comprehensive thought. 

He manages a faltering smile before ducking his head and sitting at the kitchen’s island counter. To stop his fingers from fidgeting he grabs the first magazine he sees and flicks to a random page. A few seconds pass, the sounds of Bitty moving around and Jack assumes he’s making coffee. The moment Jack manages to actually concentrate on the sentence he’s read over and over, he heard a muffled giggle. Something within him flickers and he feels warm as his eyes peer over the pages at the man leaning against the counter. Bitty cradles a mug and rests it against his chest. 

‘I can never get used to seeing myself like that. Especially in the morning when my head isn’t even thinking about work.’ 

He brings the mug to his lips but doesn’t take a sip as he takes in Jack’s raised eyebrow in confusion. Bitty smiles and walks over to the island counter. He plucks the magazine out of Jack’s hands and turns the cover towards him. 

‘Oh. Right. You…,’ Jack falters and looks down. He takes a breath and, when he raises his head, he grins, a little tiredly. ‘You look good.’ 

Bitty’s expression brightens and he smiles back. 'I sure hope so. How else am I going to buy the butter.’ 

He gives the magazine back and briskly turns back to the counter. He looks over his shoulder at, who hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away yet. 

'Coffee, Mr. Zimmerman?’ 

Jack half-smiles and rests his chin on his palm. 

'Yes, thank you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I can write more if you want
> 
> Tumblr: http://all-things-bright-and-gay.tumblr.com/


End file.
